Whims
by Erik Altman
Summary: Las niñas ricas no se enamoran, tienen caprichos. Juegan con ellos y cuando se cansan buscan un nuevo capricho sin importar cuanto daño haga al chico al que le rompe el corazón. Aún después de salvar el mundo, Squall descubre ser el capricho de Rinoa cuando le deja. Devastado, solo la amistad de otro capricho como él puede hacer que siga adelante.


**Título: **Whims (Caprichos).

**Personajes: **Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe y Zell Dincht. Mencionados: Edea, Irvine Kinneas y Kramer.

**Pareja(s): **Seifer/Squall.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y alguna que otra cursilada al final del fanfic. Se trata de una continuación alternativa a la relación entre Squall y Rinoa después del FFVIII. Si te gusta mucho el personaje de Rinoa mejor no leas, me meto bastante con ella. Fujoshis de corazón y vaginas alterables, absteneos, el autor de este fic no se hace cargo de posibles ataques al corazón y de fangirleos ocasionales.

**Resumen:** Las niñas ricas no se enamoran, tienen caprichos. Juegan con ellos y cuando se cansan buscan un nuevo capricho sin importar cuanto daño haga al chico al que le rompe el corazón. Aún después de salvar el mundo, Squall descubre ser el capricho de Rinoa cuando le deja. Devastado, solo la amistad de otro capricho como él puede hacer que siga adelante.

**Palabras: **2927.

* * *

**Whims**

* * *

-Ey...Seif...-comenzó a decir el rubio con la arrogancia propia de él.

-Te he dicho que no molestes, gallina.-protestó el otro rubio moviendo la mano para ahuyentar a aquel molesto gritón que había ido a molestarle como era costumbre

-¡No soy un gallina!-protestó el otro inclinando su cuerpo hacía delante y levantando el puño de forma "amenazadora" según se podía suponer.-¡Un poco de respeto a tus superiores!

-Aunque seas un SEED eres una especie de pollo cobarde.-musitó entonces, pasando la pagina que trataba de estudiar para pasar, una vez más, el examen escrito de SEED, esperando aprobar ese año de una vez por todas y no tener que soportar aquel tipo de memeces por parte de aquel molesto mosquido.

-¡Aaaagh!-bramó.

El rubio de cabellos cortos alzados y un gran tatuaje cruzando su rostro de arriba a bajo en la parte derecha de este se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza para alterarse algo más sus cabellos, molesto por la actitud del que los traicionó una vez en el pasado, hecho que nunca olvidó y por el cual, a parte del motivo de que le caía muy mal, iba a molestarlo siempre que no tenía una misión. No entendía como Squall y Cid, el cual había vuelto al orfanato con Edea, habían perdonado a aquel sinvergüenza que los había vendido a todos a la bruja, ni tampoco a sus dos subordinados que se encontraban estudiando allí también como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Esto es serio.-sentenció.- Squall...-comenzó a decir, no sin ser interrumpido por Seifer, que mostró un gesto de molestia al escuchar el nombre del comandante llorica.

-Os dije que no pienso ir a hablar con él.-protestó volviendo a mover la mano para ahuyentarlo.-Si la nena le dejó, que sea un hombre y no llore como las mariconas.-replicó fríamente mientras intentaba centrarse en sus estudios, cosa extraña en él pero en esos momentos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¡Pero él necesita que vayas a ayudarlo! ¡Necesita a su rival para animarse!-protestó molesto el del tatuaje sin entender el porque el otro no le hacía caso y veía a Squall cuando antes le gustaba ir a molestarlo.

-Te apalizaré.-advirtió el ojizul virando la hoja para estudiar el punto de los GF y los enlaces del SEED con ellos.

-¡Te necesita! ¡Seifer! ¡Seifer! ¡Seifer!.-comenzó a gritar seguidamente, sin descanso, para que le prestara atención.

Seifer decidió ignorar los gritos del otro para concentrarse, pero su voz agudo y desagradable se le clavaba una y otra vez en la cabeza, impidiendo cualquier tipo de concentración por su parte. Lo que solamente servía para que su rabia aumentara.

-¡TE APALIZARÉ!-bramó muy enfadado mientras se levantaba de golpe, consiguiendo que por un momento el otro retrocediera del susto.

-¡Ve a ayudarle!-gritó el boxeador preparado para luchar.

-¡Lo que voy a hacer es patear su culo de marica llorón! ¡A ver si entonces dejáis de molestarme por sus malditos lloriqueos de nenaza!-exclamó Seifer cruzando la estancia a zancadas y dando un fuerte portazo para salir al pasillo, sin ver al Zell sonriente que se había salido con la suya y sin ningún moratón o marca en el intento.

Problemas.

Aquella era la única palabra que pensaban los asustados alumnos del Jardín de Balamb cuando veían como Seifer Almasy, alumno problemático numero uno, cruzaba el jardín con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca en una mueca de enfado y los puños apretados preparados para partir la cara a la persona que tanto enojo le había provocado. Y todo apuntaba a que se dirigía raudo hacía el antiguo despacho de Kramer, donde Squall llevaba parte de la administración del Jardín como comandante desde que le ascendieron.

Todos querían detenerle, pero ninguno pudo moverse del miedo. ¿Y si Seifer la tomaba contra ellos? Muchos de los que se habían metido con él por traidor y por vendido acabaron en malas condiciones, todos lo sabían, pero al parecer solo Quistis, Squall y Kramer querían que estuviera allí y que forjar su futuro sin la influencia de la bruja sobre él. Y es que pocos sabían que Seifer había estado condicionado a traicionarlos desde que era un huérfano en casa de Edea, cuando la bruja entró en contacto por primera vez con todos ellos y que no era realmente su culpa que los vendiera. Pero, claro, aparte también estaba que su naturaleza siempre sería la de un abusón.

El rubio subió las escaleras y se montó en el ascensor irradiando fuego. Casi destrozó el botón del piso en el que se encontraba el despacho de la fuerza con la que lo presionó y trató de respirar hondo en el trayecto de dos plantas, que acabó con un pitido y el abrir de aquellas compuertas de cristal. Cruzó el pequeño hall que había antes de llegar a la doble puerta que daba al despacho de Kramer, también un puesto de mando si lo requerían pero había dejado de tener esa función por el momento. Abrió estas enfadado, sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, para encontrarse el despacho lleno de ropa y de papeles, totalmente desordenado, además de con un cierto olor a abandono que no era muy agradable.

Fue a gritarle algo pero entonces le vio. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo a un lado de un escritorio acomodado allí para su uso, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros apoyados en sus rodillas, sin siquiera haberse inmutado por su entrada en la habitación. El verlo así le conmovió.

Aquello era más grave de lo que pensaba que era.

Suspiró mientras se acariciaba la frente, pensando en cómo diablos se había metido en aquello y por qué diablos había ido corriendo al despacho para despotricar contra aquel pobre chico con el corazón destrozado. Cuando Rinoa y él lo dejaron, también se sintió algo bajo de ánimos, aunque no lo mostrara, pero nunca llegó a pensar que nadie podía llegar a aquellos niveles de depresión. Parecía ser que esa chica le había pillado bien. Y aquello por una parte le molestaba, por la debilidad que estaba mostrando, y también le preocupaba, por la influencia que tenía esa mujer sobre él.

-Leonhart, espabila.-espetó, caminando hasta quedarse cerca de él.

El chico alzó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo y después la bajó, con el mismo animo.

-Tengo mucho trabajo, ve a estudiar para el examen de SEED.-protestó sin vida el castaño.

-¡¿Mucho traba...?!-exclamó antes de coger aire y respirar. Perder la calma no le sentaba nada bien.- Escucha, el gallina me ha dicho que andas bajos de ánimos. ¿Te hace una batalla, señor comandante?-preguntó, tomando el tono de arrogancia que sabía que al otro le molestaba y le animaba a combatirlo.

-Otro día.-fue la única respuesta que recibió, siquiera se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo.

Volvió a respirar hondo, controlando la rabia que le nacía y le arrasaba como un torrente de ganas de destrozarle la cara a aquel arrogante presumido que se había abandonado por una tontería como un corazón roto. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no solo porque era su superior, sino porque, desde que le dio una oportunidad permitiendo que estuviera en el jardín, había tratado de mejorar la relación que había entre ellos intentando volver a algo parecido a lo que tenían cuando eran niños pequeños.

Se sentó de forma perpendicular a él, quedando con la espalda apoyada en la parte frontal del escritorio, con codo apoyado en su rodilla y la mano del otro brazo junto a la pierna estirada, mirando hacía el techo para no perder los estribos como solía hacer.

-Ella no merece que te hagas esto.-comentó, logrando que el castaño prestara atención aunque no se diera cuenta de que lo había logrado.- Es solo una niña pija que tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere y después se cansa de eso y pide por algo nuevo. Chicas como ella hay muchas en el mundo, son pequeñas malcriadas que te lo harán pasar mal, te romperán el corazón y cuando intentes pasar pagina te harán más daño volviendo a jugar contigo.-empezó a contar, en un tono más suave de lo que Squall había escuchado de su parte nunca.

Alzó la cabeza pensando en lo que decía el otro y entendiendo la situación. Seifer también había estado saliendo con Rinoa y seguramente también había pasado por aquello. Por la sensación se sentirse solo y perdido, de tener el pecho convertido en hielo y de saber que algo muy importante faltaba para completarse. El tener que estar las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en lo mucho que la echaba de menos y en miles de formas posibles de como tratar de recuperar al que creía el amor de su vida. Seifer, su rival, le estaba hablando con él en calidad de amigo. Le estaba aconsejando.

-Para ella solo somos caprichos. Los dos. Juguetes con los que pasar el rato. Adornos de los cuales colgarse y presumir. Y, miranos, los dos caprichos en este despacho, vivos sin su influencia. No la necesitas, no creas que lo haces.-afirmó, soltando una nueva bocanada de aire. Estaba hablando demasiado, pero ya no se quería contener mucho más.- Ella no se merece que alguien como tú, que salvaste al mundo y la salvaste a ella de la muerte, se encuentre muriendo de esta forma tan patética solamente porque haya encontrado otro juguete que considere mejor. Si ella te menosprecia, no te merece. Es lo único que has de tener en cuenta.

El comandante se quedó callado ante las palabras del otro. Una leve lagrima salió de su ojo derecho, anunciando que si no controlaba sus sentimientos acabaría llorando enfrente del otro. El inminente abandono y el dolor en su cuerpo se veían ahora calmados ligeramente por las palabras del hombre que ahora le hablaba con calma y con razón. Se frotó el ojo para limpiar la lagrima y alzó la mirada como el otro, pero con los ojos cerrados, intentando pensar con claridad por primera vez desde el momento en el que ella le dejó.

El rubio soltó una ligera y animada risa, logrando que el otro abriera los ojos medio llorosos.

-Esto me recuerda que el otro día recordé aquella vez que Irvine y Zell se metieron contigo y saliste llorando preocupando a Edea. Tuve que ir a buscarte y calmarte para traerte de nuevo al orfanato, no sin antes pegar a aquellos dos idiotas.-comentó, bajando la mirada al frente.- Siempre fuiste un llorica. Eras muy molesto. Pero en ocasiones me sentía como que tenía que cuidar de ti.

-No lo recuerdo.-comentó Squall, bajando la mirada. Ni herida ni dura, solo curiosa, ya que no recordaba todos los detalles de su estancia en el orfanato, además de que era más pequeño que Seifer por lo que quizás tenía menos recuerdos de aquella época.

-No importa.-replicó el rubio, volviendo a su tono rudo habitual.- Solo son recuerdos.

El castaño dejo caer las piernas, quedando ambas totalmente extendidas y volvió a suspirar cerrando los ojos. Aunque pareciera imposible, Seifer le estaba calmando y ayudando a volver a la razón. En esos momentos estaba haciendo de amigo como ninguno de los que consideraba como tales podía hacer.

-Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, no puedes dejar el jardín por una niñata.-replicó el rubio, incorporándose y estirándose como si estuviera en su propia habitación.- Empezando por este despacho, que necesita una limpieza.

Squall se levantó detrás de él y miró el estado deplorable del despacho suspirando. No sabía cómo se había abandonado tanto como para permitirse estar en un lugar así de desagradable. Seguramente ni había adelantado nada del papeleo del que se tenía que hacer cargo en esos instantes. De seguir así durante más días, el jardín se habría ido a la quiebra.

-Gracias, Seifer.-agradeció, girando al el rostro para ver como el otro se marchaba rascándose la nuca despreocupado.

-No ha sido nada, nenaza.-dijo él.- Y si te vuelve a dar la vena de bebe desconsolado, ven a verme.-comentó, pillando desprevenido a Squall por segunda vez.- Me tienes para ayudarte.

La puerta del despacho se cerró después de que dijera eso y el comandante se agachó para tomar uno de los papeles del suelo. Volver a poner al día todo el jardín sería un trabajo arduo, no más que el limpiar solo todo aquel desastre.

_**Dos meses después...**_

Seifer sonreía con superioridad mientras pasaba por el lado de Zell, luciendo el traje de graduación ahora que se había convertido en un SEED finalmente. Selphie, sin embargo, le felicitó por haberlo conseguido. Aunque no lo pareciera, el cambio de humor y del trato de Seifer a cualquiera que no fuera Zell había hecho que sus relaciones con la mayoría se habían hecho más agradables. Quizás lo que más ayudó después de todo fue el recibir las disculpas y una explicación de lo pasado. No, si se era sincero, lo que más había hecho cambiar a la gente su opinión sobre el rubio era que este se había vuelto la persona más cercana a Squall y todos confiaban en su buen juicio.

-Enhorabuena, Seifer.-felicitó una rubia mientras se acercaba a él.

-Bueno, digamos que ya era mi hora de acallar a ciertas gallinitas, ¿no?-bromeó de vuelta el otro rubio, tomando la mano de Quistis.- ¿Me concederías el primer baile de la noche?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía como Zell se ponía rojo de la ira.

Squall vio como el nuevo SEED y su mano derecha salían a la pista de baile y empezaban a moverse como el resto formando un compás que él mismo siguió en su baile de graduación, aunque con más torpeza de como se movía el rubio, quién lo hacía mejor que cualquiera en la sala. Seguía el compás de la canción golpeando con el dedo indice en la copa de champagne que llevaba en la mano, luciendo su traje rojo con adornos blancos que le habían hecho poner para resaltar su rango de comandante, aunque se hubiera sentido algo más cómodo con el traje de graduación que usaban el resto.

No le gustaba bailar, así que estaba apoyado en aquel pilar en solitario como en su propio baile, sin saber que iba a ocurrir lo mismo que ocurrió aquel día que la conoció a ella. La que le había roto el corazón y la que se acercaba de nuevo desde el gentío hacía él, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, pero vistiendo un vestido distinto. Azul, sin tirantes, mucho más largo y con una gargantilla de plata con zafiros. En esta ocasión iba mucho más elegante en comparación con la anterior.

-Comandante Lionhart... no sé por qué siempre te encuentro solo. Será cierto que los chicos guapos no bailan.-flirteó ella, usando prácticamente la misma frase que usó cuando se conocieron.- Me pregunto si en esta ocasión querrías bailar conmigo de nuevo. Por los viejos tiempos.

Fue a abrir la boca para responder una negativa cortante pero entonces vio como un chico rubio apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella. Al ver a Seifer cayó en la cuenta de que la canción había cambiado y que ahora sonaba otra distinta, por lo que su baile con Quistis ya había terminado y le había visto siendo asediado por la ex de ambos.

-Lo siento Rinoa, pero Squall tiene un tema pendiente que tratar conmigo.-afirmó el rubio, separando su mano de su hombro desnudo para hacer una seña al castaño, quién asintió como si aquello no fuera tan improvisado.- No creo que te pueda dedicar bailes hoy. Pero quizás encuentres otros juguetitos por ahí, quién sabe.-comentó sarcástico, desapareciendo a la terraza cercana que había y seguido por Squall en silencio, quién sonrió interiormente por el comentario del otro.

-Te has pasado un poco, Almasy.-regañó serio, sin embargo, saliendo a la balconada en la que se veía el mar y el cielo estrellado, además de las cercanías del Jardín de Balamb.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó él despreocupado, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No.-confesó el otro.

Seifer río a carcajada limpia mientras que Squall soltó una pequeña risa después de decir aquello. Hacía algo de frío pero no les importaba mucho a ninguno de los dos. Después de dejar de reír, ambos se miraron y, en silencio, el rubio se aproximó al moreno. Los cohetes artificiales empezaron a estallar en el cielo en ese instante, sin romper la magia del momento, ya que no se despegaban los ojos el uno del otro.

-No me gusta que ronden alrededor de lo mío, ya lo sabes.-dijo serio el rubio.

-¿Desde cuando soy tuyo?-preguntó como replica el comandante, sin alejarse tampoco.

-Tú dirás.-respondió en casi un susurro Seifer.

Los dedos de la mano derecha del que se acababa de graduar rozaron la piel del cuello del otro despacio, mientras su otra mano viajaba a su cadera atrayendo su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraron despacio, en una caricia tierna que acabó volviéndose un beso apasionado que Squall intensificó hundiendo una de sus manos en el poco cabello que el otro tenía.

Quizás no fuera la mejor de las relaciones, ni tampoco era fácil mantenerla como un secreto ya que no sabrían como se lo tomarían el resto si supieran que estaban juntos. Tampoco como se tomarían el hecho de que fueran del mismo sexo. Y a veces, en los momentos de excitación, habían ciertos problemas con las posturas que llevaban a pequeñas riñas y discusiones. Además de que no se podían ver mucho y que no podían encontrar más formas de pasar más tiempo juntos. Pero merecía la pena. La merecía porque, pasara lo que pasara, se tenían el uno al otro.

Realmente merecía la pena.

* * *

_N/A: Buenas :B_

_Después de mucho tiempo por fin escribí un One-Shot de mi OTP de Final Fantasy VIII (aunque yo los shippee más como enemigos en una relación amor-odio, esta forma de shippearlos tampoco me desagrada) y fue más un toque de inspiración que tuve. Me alegra no escribir fanfics yaoi que terminen en sexo, cabe decir. Y realmente estoy bastante satisfecho con este escrito aunque considere que me quedó algo cutre._

_Espero que os haya gustado, incluso si a alguien le gusta Rinoa y el hecho de que me metiera de ella no le ha privado de llegar hasta esta parte. ¡Recordad dejar un review! Es gratis y ayuda.~ Y no tengo nada más que decir._

_Gracias por leer :/3_

_Atte: El Chocobo SEED._


End file.
